Aquella noche que no me dijiste adios
by Youjibell
Summary: una parte de un fic que se llama estigmas de los espiritus de hielo desde el punto de tamao... espero que guste


Nyy.. Como aun no acabo de escribir el Cap. número 10 de estigmas de los espíritus de hielo les traigo este pequeño fic…¿alguna vez escucharon la canción de teddy bear? Es muy linda se las recomiendo… es una parte de estigmas desde el punto de vista de Tamao pero que no queda de lleno en la historia.

Es un Ren x Tamao… no me odien por eso… (Admiradoras del Horo X Ren)

Ya saben Shaman King no me pertenece… es del señor Hiroyuki sus personajes son de él… menos Ren Tao porque es mío… ya que se lo comprare algún día muaajajaja así sera tooodo mio ¬¬ olviden eso

_Dedicado a Tamao. Espero que os guste que es fic es para ti!! _

**Aquella noche que no dijiste adiós**

---0o-o0---

Pov´s Tamao Tamamura

Frío… esa sensación es la que se siente cuando estas al lado de una persona, duerme contigo; pero no te dirige ninguna mirada.

Soledad es la sensación que sientes cuando caminas al lado de la persona que más quieres y esta te acompaña, pero sabes que está pensando en alguien más.

Tristeza es saber que le has dedicado tiempo a alguien que ni siquiera te puede sonreír con naturalidad…

Pero el verdadero dolor se siente cuando este te da un beso en mejilla y sabes que no eres para esa persona más que una simple amiga, cuando sabes que se irá con alguien más y que tú lo haces sufrir reteniéndolo a tu lado…

Porque, cuando amas alguien y este tampoco es feliz… solo pueden terminar sufriendo los dos…

_**Tú dijiste una vez**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo**_

_**Mientras acariciaste mi cabello**_

_**Cuando despiertes, un lindo presente**_

_**Te estará esperando en tu almohada-**_

Siempre pretendí que si estábamos juntos terminaríamos queriéndonos. Ser felices; ser del tipo de personas felices; un par de enamorados que se comprendían y disfrutaban la compañía uno del otro…

En un bello romanticismo mientras mirábamos el atardecer mientras tus ojos como el sol se clavaban en los míos y mientras se cerraban el sol iba desapareciendo y así los colores del cielo nos iluminarían en entre dorado, índigo y azul…

¡Estúpida utopía… sueño mal sano que dominaba mi ser! ¿Tan difícil es ver la realidad cuando estas al lado de la persona que amas?

Y es que, sé que cuando me dices que me quieres miras hacia otro lado, porque hasta cuando en las noches acaricias mi cabello, solo es por cumplir ¡por qué tienes que ser amable conmigo! Que no te das cuenta que me haces daño… aun así… me gustaría seguir a tu lado

_**No estarás para siempre para mí**_

_**Pero nosotros podríamos reír juntos**_

_**En historias divertidas.**_

Tal vez nunca debí decirte que me gustabas, tal vez nunca debí siquiera verte… eres un ser inalcanzable, una estrella lejana que no debe estar cerca… pero tuve un problema ya que me acerque tanto a una estrella y ahora me estoy quemando… algo dentro de mi duele. Pues en el fondo sabía que no me rechazarías aunque tu así lo quisieras… que tu simplemente no diarias que no porque somos tus amigos y no nos harías daño… tal vez yo tengo la culpa de que ahora estemos sufriendo los dos.

_**Sé que las personas pueden cometer Errores…**_

_**y se pueden arrepentir**_

Por eso… cuando te orille a estar mi lado y con una linda rosa en la mano me dijiste que _me querías_ empalidecí… sabía que tu no lo querías y aun así te dije que si… porque pensé… que tal vez tu y yo podrimos vivir así; una falsa ilusión, un falso compromiso que en ese momento disfrute.

_**Ahora lo recuerdo…**_

_**Aunque lo había enterrado**_

Ahora sé que estas están pensando en otra persona, aquella persona que ahora te hará feliz y aun así no me has dicho nada, esta noche es la más fría, la más sola y la más triste; porque me estas abrazando… aunque no quieres hacerlo. Porque del otro de la puerta hay otra persona esperándote porque sé que le día que tu volviste a cruzar tu mirada con la de esa persona… en ese momento te perdí.

_**Yo fingía dormir abrazándome a mi misma**_

_**Con las manos en mi pecho**_

_**Esperando la mañana**_

Te separaste de mi y no dijiste nada, sabía que ese era el adiós… pero no te dije nada y en silencio espere… me mentía pensando en que regresarías y esta vez con tu mirada en la mía me dirías que me querías…

**Pero cuando amaneció, encontré**

**En mi almohada un lindo osito**

**En lugar de ti**

Y sin poder hacer nada lloré… pues sabía que ese sería un adiós… tú te habías ido y después de todo eso era lo mejor.

Si, ve tras el… tras el verdadero amor, porque tal vez así pueda ver ti verdadera sonrisa y con eso pueda verte feliz… quiero ver tus ojos iluminados aunque no sea por mí.

_**Tú dijiste una vez**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo**_

_**Mientras acariciaste mi cabello**_

_**Cuando despiertes, un lindo presente**_

_**Te estará esperando en tu almohada-**_

Adiós Ren


End file.
